A small training accident
by Emmyzi
Summary: What happens when a mirakuru-pumped Roy acctually manages to hit Oliver while training? Just a little story I wrote a long time ago, set sometime in the middle of season 2. Light Olicity pre-slash.


It was just a normal night in the arrow cave. Oliver was sparring with Roy and Felcity was tapping on her computers. Dig was for once taking a night off to catch up with his wife and Sarah was desperately trying to reconnect with her family by sitting through yet another awkward dinner.

Roy and Oliver were training with some long staffs and no matter how hard Roy tried he couldn't seem to get even one hit in. Instead he was becoming more and more frustrated, which lead to him using more force but worse technique. Of course this was no problem for Oliver, who just evaded the blows like he was somehow moving twice as fast as Roy and able to anticipate all his moves.

Suddenly a message popped up on Felicity's screen, notifying her about a search that finally gave some results. She stuck to her habits and did her regular fistbump and screamed "Yes!".

Unfortunately it was enough to cause Oliver to look over at her for a fraction of a second. Even more unfortunately Roy chose just that moment to try one of his superhuman hits with the staff.

Oliver was for once caught off guard and Roy got him in the side with an incredible force that had him flying across the room and hit the concrete wall. Otherwise it might not have been that bad for someone with as rough hobbies as Oliver, but as he hit the wall a sickening crack could be heard all across the foundry. His body had hit the wall first, but then his head followed as a whip and it really didn't sound good. To make things even worse Oliver didn't just get back up as everybody expected him to. He fell down in a heap on the floor and didn't seem to be moving.

"Oh my god! Oliver!" Felicity screamed as she stared at the situation completely petrified.

Roy was frozen in place with a shocked expression on his face. "I... didn't mean to...", he said quietly.

Finally Felicity regained some sensible brainfunction and ran over to where Oliver had fallen. She was horrified to see that he seemed to be completely unconscious. She turned him on his back, checked his pulse and breathing and was a little calmer when she found them to be just fine. There was a red mark on his side where Roy had hit him and it would probably bruise in a few minutes. She was more worried about his head and the fact that he was completely out.

"Oliver? Oliver, can you hear me?" she asked frantically.

He still didn't react at all, so she tried shaking his shoulder. When that didn't help she tried it with a bit more force and yelled at Roy to get over there and help.

"Oliver! Oliver, please open your eyes, please, please, please...", she pleaded as she continued trying to wake him up without success.

Roy finally came over and kneeled down beside Felicity.

"Is he okay? I didn't kill him, did I? Please, tell me I didn't kill him", he asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

Roy knew he had let his temper get out of control again, but he hadn't really expected to actually hit Oliver so he hadn't bothered with reigning in his strength. Apparently he should have focused more on it.

"I don't know Roy, he's not responding at all", Felicity answered worriedly. "This is so not good and I have know idea of what to do if he doesn't wake up. For all I know he could have some serious brain damage or something. Why is Dig never here when you need him?" she rambled on.

Both of them was at a loss of what to do, so they just sat there on the floor, Felicity holding Oliver's hand in hers and Roy just staring helplessly at the whole situation.

After a couple more moments Felicity felt a slight squeeze on her hand. She immediately looked him over and to her relief she saw him starting to stir a little bit.

"Oliver? Oliver, are you okay?" she asked.

At first he just let out a slight groan, but then his eyelids started fluttering and finally opened a crack.

"Sarah? What happened?" he asked groggily.

"No, Oliver, it's Felicity. Everthing's fine, you just hit your head a bit", Felicity explained a bit confused. How could he mistake her for Sarah when they spent practically every waking moment together and he really should know her voice and face by now?

Oliver started trying to sit up but realized it wasn't a good idea when everything started spinning uncontrollably and a wave of nausea came over him. He just groaned and laid back down again.

Instead he tried to orientate himself a bit just by the information he could get while lying down. He was clearly lying on some hard surface next to a wall made of the same hard material. Probably concrete. As he looked around he noticed the whole area looked very familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

The people sitting next to him also seemed familiar, but he couldn't think of their names. The blond woman looked really worried, and he felt like he really should recognize her and start doing or saying something to reassure her.

His brain was just so incredibly fuzzy and he couldn't think clearly. What the hell happened?

Felicity and Roy watched and shared a glance as Oliver looked around and then studied their faces, clearly confused.

"You know who we are right? And where you are? Please tell me you haven't lost your memory or something?" Felicity panicked.

"Umm... Sure, I know who you are, just give me a minute. My brain isn't really cooperating at the moment...", Oliver answered and closed his eyes to get the world to stop spinning.

"You hit the wall pretty hard, I could hear it all the way from my computer station, so you probably have a concussion at least. And you were unconscious for way too long. That's clearly not a good sign", Felicity concluded.

"Man, I'm so sorry for this. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that", Roy said sheepishly.

"What? Could someone please fill me in on what happened?" Oliver asked confused.

The fuzz in his brain had cleared somewhat so that he at least realized he was in his foundry and talking to Felicity and Roy, but he still had no idea about why he was lying on the floor.

"Uuhh, we were training and then I kind of got a little bit too angry at you for being so obviously better than me and then I ... might have ... kind of... knocked you into the wall", Roy said not really wanting to admit it was his fault. Oliver would so kick his ass when he finally realized what he had done...

"It was actually my fault because I can't seem to shake the habit of yelling like a fool every time I manage to hack into something. If you hadn't been distracted by me, not that I of course assume that I could distract you in any way, at least not in any sexual way... oh shit! Anyway, my point was that you can't blame Roy for this because it really wasn't his fault that you were looking at me, and I'm just gonna shut up now...", Felicity rambled and blushed all the way up to her ears.

"Okay, so nothing really happened, it was just an accident while training?" Oliver asked, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, everything else is just fine, I, I mean we, just got worried when you didn't get up", Felicity said.

At that Oliver made another attempt at moving and managed to get off the floor so that he was sitting against the wall instead. The surroundings were still spinning way too much and he could see some strange flashes of colors floating in front of his eyes. And again he felt kind of nauseous just at the small movement it had taken him to sit up. Nothing alarming though, so he decided to just ignore it.

"How do you feel, are you okay?", Felicity asked, still worried.

"I'm fine. But Roy, maybe we should continue the training tomorrow since I have to go out for patrols soon anyway?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever man. As long as you're okay, I really didn't mean to hit you, honestly I didn't think I had any chance against you", Roy said, still kind of shocked at the whole situation.

"Are you really okay Oliver? Do you need anything?", Felicity asked, still a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just gonna rest for a moment and then I'll start suiting up. You don't need to worry about me", Oliver reassured her.

"Okay...", Felicity said sceptically.

She hadn't missed the fact that he still sat in the same position and wasn't making any move to do something about it. She decided to not push it anymore and instead let him be stubborn about it, so she rose up and walked back to her computer station.

Roy also moved back to the training mats, but wasn't really able to do anything other than trying to control the shaking left from his mirakuru rush.

Oliver continued to sit against the wall and hope that the world would stop spinning sometime soon. He was now lucid enough to realize what was going on and that he probably should be doing something already, but he just didn't have the energy. He didn't miss Felicity staring at him from her computers, and it was getting a bit annoying so he decided to try to get up and act normal for her sake.

He braced himself against the wall and pushed to his feet, but immediately regretted it. He got to a standing position for a few moments, but he felt really lightheaded and stumbled a few steps before he fell back to his knees. On top of it all he felt a very strong wave of nausea overcome him and he couldn't stop himself from throwing up right there on the floor.

"Oh my god! Shit! I knew you weren't ok!", Felicity exclaimed as she ran over to him and helped him lie down on his side away from the mess.

Oliver didn't really have any choice but to let her do it and try to get over the nausea somehow.

"Ok, just don't move for a moment while I'll go get something to clean this up with. Not to be rude or anything, but it really stinks and I hate the smell of vomit. Not that I hold it against you of course", Felcity rambled on as she quickly went over to the bathroom and got a washcloth.

"Since it's you, you'll probably refuse to go get checked out by a doctor, but at least we should get you home so you can get some rest. And don't even think about mentioning anything vigilante-related. You're not in any kind of shape to go anywhere, let alone beat up any bad guys, tonight", Felicity continued while she cleaned.

"Sounds fine, but I really dont think it's a good idea for me to move anywhere right now unless you want some more cleaning to do", Oliver answered weakly from where he lay. "By the way, you don't have to do that, it's my fault there's a mess to begin with".

"Oh yeah? And you're clearly able to run around mopping the floors right now?", she questioned sarcastically. "I'd rather get it done now and not let it stink up the whole place. It's really not that big of a deal anyway".

"Thanks...", Oliver said quietly and opened his eyes to look at her.

It turned out it wasn't such a good idea as he noticed he saw two Felicitys floating around and it really wasn't helping with the nausea he was still feeling. He let out a quiet groan and closed his eyes again. He probably looked really pathetic like this but he just couldn't bring himself to care right now.

"Roy, could you come help me for a bit?", Felicity asked.

"Yeah, sure, anyhing you need", Roy said as he came over to them.

"I don't think Oliver should be walking anywhere right now, but I really think it would be best for him to go somewhere with a bed. This foundry clearly isn't the most hospitable place, espescially for someone who's sick. Do you think you could carry him to my car?", Felicity asked.

"What? He's not carrying me anywhere!", Oliver protested.

"Well how did you plan on getting up from there then?", Felicity challenged.

"Uumm... I can get up in a little while...", he said unconvincingly.

"Right, Roy do you mind?", Felicity ignored him.

Roy hesitated for a moment, but then bent down to lift Oliver up bridal style. With his increased strenght it wasn't hard at all, but it was still a bit awkward to carry someone, especially Oliver, like this.

Felicity's car was parked right out front so it was basically just the stairs to the foundry that Roy had to cover. Oliver held his eyes closed the whole time but let out a couple of groans while he was being moved.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" Felicity questioned worriedly.

"Mm... yeah, just got a killer headache, that's all..." he answered through his teeth.

"Okay, well Roy's just going to put you down here in the front seat of my car and then I'm gonna get you somewhere more comfortable", she explained.

Once they were settled in the car Roy went back to the basement to get his stuff and probably brood a little bit more over how this was all his fault and how he had injured his hero.

"So... Where do you wanna go? The mansion?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"No, I really don't think I'm able to put up with my mom and Thea right now. Could we go to your place? I mean, if it's not too much trouble?" he answered.

Oliver tried to open his eyes again to look at Felicity while he was talking to her, but once again her face just seemed to be floating around in some kind of haze and he couldn't really focus on her. At least he didn't feel that nauseous this time, so there was some improvement.

"Uuhh, yeah, sure, we can go there if that's what you want. Just don't expect it to be all perfect and luxurious as your mansion. I haven't even had time to clean properly lately with all the Arrow-business and everything", Felicity mumbled while blushing a little. The truth was she was a bit nervous about the idea of Oliver in her apartment, but of course she couldn't deny him anything as usual so that was where they were headed if he wanted so.

"I'm sure it's fine Felicity. I'm really not that picky about it. After all I spend most of my free time in a basement and besides, I've been to your place lots of times", Oliver said and closed his eyes again. He still had a really bad headache and the double vision didn't do anything to help it so it was probably better not to push it.

* * *

After a short while they arrived at Felicity's appartment and she got out of the car and went over to Oliver's side.

"Okay, we're here. How do you feel, can you make it out and up the stairs?" she asked.

"Yeah, I actually feel better after sitting down a while. I think I can make if we take it slow", he said and started to get out as well.

It was true, he felt better, but that didn't mean he could handle the ground starting to shift like crazy as soon as he stood up on it. Plus his vision was still all weird and everything seemed to spin and blend together in a mess where he couldn't make out any details. He had to grab the car for support and leaned against it so that he didn't fall down.

"Uh, I think I need some help", he said sheepishly while willing the world to stop spinning without any success.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Here, just lean on me and I'm gonna guide you to the door. You don't have to worry about a thing", Felicity immediately started to fuss.

They made they way to the door and up the first flight of stairs without any problems. Granted, Oliver wasn't that steady on his feet and would probably have been walking in a not so straight line if Felicity hadn't been keeping a hold of him, but he thought he managed pretty good. At least he didn't embarrass himself by falling down on his face or anything.

When they came to the second flight of stairs his vision seemed to blur even more and he couldn't figure out on which of the many stairs that was swimming around he was supposed to put his feet. At the same time he felt bile rise up in his throat again and he knew he wasn't going to get any further without throwing up.

"Felicity! I need a break", he said urgently while trying his best to swallow down the sick that threathened to come out at any moment.

"Ok, yeah, just sit down for a moment", she said quickly as she noticed him turning a weird shade of greenish pale all of a sudden.

She eased him down on the staircase and he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. The nausea lessened a little when he stopped moving and the cold wall of the portal felt good against his pounding head.

"I think you're right, I probably have a concussion", he admitted quietly to Felicity.

"Oh, you think? Can I please get that in writing, the fantastic Oliver Queen admits that I'm right for once", she tried to joke and chuckled nervously. Actually she felt a bit panicked because if Oliver admitted to not feeling fine then he was seriously hurting.

"You're always right Felicity, I'm just too stubborn to admit it", he continued even more quietly.

"Okay, now I'm really starting to worry about some serious brain damage here...", Felicity continued joking. "How are you feeling? And for real", she demanded.

"I think we could continue inside. At least I don't feel like I'm about to throw up any more. I just think it's better if i keep my eyes closed, so you're gonna have to guide me a bit more", he answered.

"Sure, let's get going then", she said and gently grabbed his arm again. "It's just ten more steps and then we're at my door. You should be able to make it just fine. They're all the same height and I'll tell you when we're at the top, ok?" she said.

He let her guide him all the way into her appartment and to her bedroom. The truth was, he had been on her fireescape more times then he liked to admit to make sure she was alright and he knew all too well how her appartment looked by now. Came in pretty handy while walking with his eyes closed to prevent the spinning.

"Right, so here's the bed. You can lie down and make yourself comfortable. Are you feeling tired?" she asked.

Now that he thought about it Oliver actually did feel tired. Really tired. Like he couldn't even stay awake a minute longer and the soft bed that smelled wonderfully like Felicity didn't really help either.

"Mmm...", he mumbled already feeling himself drifting away.

"Okay, well you have a pretty bad concussion so I'm not sure how good it is for you to just sleep...", she thought out loud.

Seeing how exhausted he seemed she couldn't deny him the rest he needed but decided to check on him a while later and see that he was still alright. So she went about all her normal evening routines and as it still was pretty early she even watched an episode of "Doctor Who" before getting ready for sleep.

When she had changed into her PJ:s she went back to her bedroom and decided to try to wake Oliver up. She knew he usually didn't have that great reactions to being waked, so she started cautiously by just calling his name from a safe distance.

That didn't get any kind of reaction, so she deemed it safe to try a closer approach.

"Oliver? You need to wake up", she called softly while gently shaking his shoulder.

At that Oliver started to stir a little and mumbled something inaudibly. Felicity got a bit worried because he normally woke up really easily at the smallest sound and especially if someone touched him.

"Oliver, it's me, Felicity. You really have to wake up", she said and shaked him a bit harder.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her a short moment before closing them again.

"F'licity, what happened?" he slurred.

"Don't you remember? You had an accident while training with Roy. You're at my place right now and everything is ok. I just need to check how you're feeling since you hit your head pretty badly", she explained.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm still seeing at least two of you and my head hurts", he grumbled and tried to open his eyes again.

"Okay, well of course I'm no expert but you don't seem to be getting any worse at least and that's a good sign right? 'Cause you'd tell me if you were, wouldn't you? Getting worse I mean?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine Felicity, really. Just tired. You don't have to worry", he reassured her.

"Right. Do you mind if I take the other side of the bed?" she asked. "I mean, it's good that I'm close by to keep an eye on you right? Not that I mind sleeping with you, or I mean not sleeping, well anyway. It's just that this is the only bed in here and it's pretty big and... I'm just gonna shut up", she rambled.

"It's fine. I'd like it if you stayed", Oliver answered.

Felicity climbed in bed with him and he rolled over so he was closer to her and could inhale her unique scent. Of course he could never admit it to Felicity but he had been dreaming about this for a long time already and it felt pretty damn good to be lying next to her. He could have been without the splitting headache, but otherwise he couldn't complain.

Oliver fell asleep pretty quickly and Felicity lay listening to his breathing a long while afterwards. She too had been dreaming about a situation like this almost since she met him but was too nervous about to ever admit it. Even to herself. Of course she was worried about him and had had a minor panic attack in the foundry when he had been lying unconscious on the floor, but now he seemed to be okay. Or at least not dying. When you were talking about the Arrow that was already something.

After a while Felicity started feeling her own eyelids getting heavier and she decided to stop worryiong and just enjoy the situation. Who knows when she would get a chance to fall asleep next Oliver Queen again?

* * *

In the morning Oliver woken up to light coming through the window. He opened his eyes and realized he was all tangled up with none other than Felicity.

For a moment he was confused and wondered what the hell happened, but then his head started pounding again and reminded him of what happened last night. He gently tried to ease himself away from Felicity's sleeping form so he wouldn't embarrass himself when she woke up. At the same time he did an assessment of how he really felt.

He came to the conclusion that apart from the lingering headache he felt pretty good. Especially if you counted in the part where he woke up next to the woman he secretly loved. That was something he really could get used to.

Then he realized that he had woke up because the sun was shining in the window and it seemed to be almost noon.

"Shit, we should both have been at QC hours ago!" he thought.

He decided to let Felicity sleep but get to work as fast as he could and cover for her.

Except his scrambled brain didn't agree. As soon as he jumped up from bed he felt nausea overcome him again and he couldn't do anything but try to get to the bathroom as fast as possible.

Felicity woke up to the sound of someone getting violently sick. When she didn't find Oliver beside her she got worried and run to her bathroom where the sound was coming from.

She found him next to the toilet with his head against the wall and looking really pale.

"Shit! Oliver are you okay? Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked panicked as she kneeled down next to him.

He just groaned in answer. He felt really stupid to not even be able to get out of bed without messing up and his head was also pounding a lot worse than it had been a moment ago.

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't be up at all after getting your head smashed like that last night", she scolded him. "Are you done here now? Do you think you could make it back to the bed?"

"Yeah, I guess I just moved to fast. I'm okay, really", he mumbled and blinked his eyes open. Everything was still a bit blurry and out of focus but now he was seeing just one Felicity.

"Okay, let's get you up then", Felicity said as she offered her hand to Oliver and started leading him back to bed. "I'm calling us both in sick to work, I don't care about what they think. You're in no condition to go anywhere and I'm not gonna leave you here all alone", she continued.

"Well", Oliver thought as he got settled in the bed again, "as long as he gets to stay with Felicity that sounds pretty good".

* * *

The End


End file.
